Percy Proves a Point (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Percy Proves a Point from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream worked hard at the new harbor, the workmen needed stone for their building. Toby, Applejack, and Yona helped, but sometimes, the loads of stone were too heavy and Percy had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream see Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well done, Everyone, Sir Topham Hatt and the princesses are very pleased with us. Twilight Sparkle: They sure are, Thomas. Pinkie Pie: Best working day ever! Spike: At least we get to relax now. Gallus: I'm sure Percy, Professor Pie, and Silverstream can handle the rest in no problem. Silverstream: You know we will, Gallus. An airfield was close by, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream heard the airplanes zooming overhead all day, the noisiest of all was a helicopter. Percy: Silly thing, why can't it go a "buzz" somewhere else? Pinkie Pie: I don't know, Percy. Maybe it's looking for a place to work at? Silverstream: Come on, let's go see him. One day, Percy, Pinkie Pie and Silverstream stopped at the airfield where Capper is accompanied by the same helicopter. Capper: Well, if it ain't my same pony and hippogriff friends! Silverstream: Hi, Capper! Percy: (to the helicopter) Who are you? Harold the Helicopter: I'm Harold, Capper told me about Princess Twilight and her friends. Who are you? Percy: I'm Percy. What whirly great arms you've got? Harold the Helicopter: They're nice arms, I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover, Percy? Percy: Certainly not, Harold, I like my rails thank you. Harold the Helicopter: I think railways are slow, they're not much use and quite out of date. Capper: Love to stay and chat with y'all, but my new pal, Harold and I've got soaring to do. Ciao! With Capper hopping onboard Harold, he whirled his arms and buzzed away. Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream found Toby, Applejack, and Yona at the quarry. Percy: So, Pinkie, how long has it been since you've known Capper? Pinkie Pie: While we were on a mission to stop the Storm King, it's a long story. Silverstream: It's true, Percy. Professor Pie told us the whole story. Percy: But I tell you girls, that Harold! That stuck up whirlybird thing says I'm slow and out of date! Just let him wait, we'll show him! He collected his freight cars and started off with Pinkie and Silverstream, still fuming. Soon, they heard a familiar buzzing. Percy's Driver: (whispering) Percy. There's Harold and Capper, they're not far ahead, let's race them. Percy: Yes! Let's! Pinkie Pie: Here we come! Silverstream: This is gonna be so cool! Percy pounded along, the cars screamed and swayed. Percy's Driver: Well, I'll be a ding dong dang! Pinkie Pie: There they are! Silverstream: It's Harold and Capper! There was Harold and Capper, the race was on. Percy's Driver: Go it, Percy! You're gaining! Pinkie Pie: Go, Percy, go! Percy had never been allowed to run fast before, he was having the time of his life. Percy: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The Freight Cars: We don't want to! We don't want to! Pinkie Pie: Be quiet, Freight Cars! Silverstream: We got a race to win! It was no use, Percy was bucketing along with flying wheels and Harold was high and alongside. Capper: This is it, Harold, we may beat our pals yet! Harold: Let's hope so, Capper! The fireman shovels for dear life. Percy's Driver: Well done, Percy! We're gainning! We're going ahead! Oh good boy! Good boy! Pinkie Pie: We knew you can do it, Percy! Silverstream: Go for it, Percy! A distant signal warned them that the harbor wharf was near. Percy: (whistles) Brakes, conductor, please! Pinkie Pie: We were getting close to win the race! Silverstream: When is the delay going to end!? The driver carefully checked the train's headlong speed, they rolled under the mainline and halted on the wharf. Percy: (groaning) Oh dear, I'm sure we've lost. Pinkie Pie: We're sorry, Percy. Silverstream: But at least we had a fun race. The fireman scrambled to the cabroof. Percy's Fireman: We've won! We've won! Harold's still hovering, he's looking for a place to land! (as Harold started to land) Listen, Everyone, here's a song for Percy. Said Harold the Helicopter to our Percy, "You are slow! Your railway is out of date, and not much use you know!" But Percy and his stone cars did the trip in record time, And we beat the helicopter on our old branch line! Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream loved it. Percy: Oh thank you! He liked the last line best of all and was a very happy engine. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225